


Are You Flirting With Me?

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky being clueless, F/M, Fluff, little sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You’ve been flirting with Bucky for over a month now, but the man hasn’t caught on.  The others think it’s hilarious that he hasn’t realized it yet.





	Are You Flirting With Me?

It had been over a month since you had started flirting with Bucky Barnes, but the man didn’t seem to realize that you had.  He would laugh at what you said, but he never flirted back.  You were starting to get a little frustrated with him.

The rest of the team sat back and watched this dance the two of you seemed to be doing.  Natasha was especially having fun with it since she had started a bet to see how long it would take Bucky to realize what was going on.

“Do you think he actually knows she's flirting with him and is choosing to ignore it or do you think he’s just that dense?”  Sam asked as he watched you smile and laugh at whatever Bucky was saying.

Steve was watching as well and noticed you rest your hand on Bucky’s bicep.  He shook his head, “I think he’s just that dense.”

Sam started howling with laughter which made you and Bucky looked over at them.  You shot Sam a look and then turned back to Bucky hoping he hadn’t realized that you two were the topic of conversation with the others.

“Come on Buck,” you were saying.  “I bet I could outdo you in hand to hand combat in my sleep.”

“Y/N, I am a highly trained assassin with super serum running through my veins, I doubt you could beat me in your sleep,” he deadpanned.

You shrugged and smirked at him, “All right then let’s try it while we’re both conscious.  Bucky Barnes, I challenge you to a fight, right here, right now.  Winner gets bragging rights.”

He narrowed his eyes at you, you seemed way too cocky, like you had something up your sleeve.  “All right, you’re on.”  He looked over to where Sam and Steve were standing.  “Will you all referee the fight?”

Sam clapped his hands together, “I wouldn’t miss it!”

You smiled, “Let me go change real quick, I’ll meet you boys in the gym.”  Bucky watched as you sashayed away from them, your hips swinging ever so slightly in a way that you knew would get him to look.  

Bucky jumped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, he looked over to see Sam grinning at him, “That woman is going to eat you for breakfast.”

“Thanks for the confidence man,” Bucky playfully shoved Sam before heading off to change into the proper attire as well.

Ten minutes later the three of you were in the gym, you were waiting for Bucky to show, talking to Sam and Steve as you waited.  Bucky watched as you laughed, it was a different sort of laugh from the one you used with him, and the way you interacted with the two of them was different as well.  You stood a bit farther away from them, and you didn’t touch their arm like you had touched his.  He tried not to read too much into it and swung into the ring.

You turned to face him, “Ready, Buck?”

He stood in front of you and stood at the ready, Steve told the two of you to start and you began circling each other.  Bucky watched you for any signs that you were about to strike, any signs of your muscles shifting.  You were doing the same, you knew if you wanted to strike first you’d have to be fast, but his reflexes were exceptional.

You feigned right and then kicked at his left side, he managed to block your leg and then tried to kick your feet out from under you, but you jumped up before he could connect.  You grinned at him, “Gotta be quicker than that if you want to catch me, Buck.”

He narrowed his eyes at you and this time swung with his right hand, you managed to duck out of the way, laughing as you were now positioned on his side and quickly darted around so you were facing his back.

You leapt up and positioned yourself so that you were sitting on his shoulders.  You could hear him cursing Natasha for teaching you that move.  He grabbed your hands and flipped you so that you landed on your back.  You looked stunned momentarily before you scrambled backward and jumped to your feet.

“I see someone’s been training with Nat,” he commented.

You grinned at him, “Yeah, she’s been helping me with a few things.”

Steve and Sam were no longer the only ones watching the fight from the sidelines.  The others were watching as well.  Natasha was standing next to Steve, “Do you think he’ll finally figure it out?”

“If he doesn’t, I’m gonna tell him,” Sam said before whistling at you for managing to land a hit.

“Go for the legs, Y/N!”  Peter yelled from the sidelines.

Back in the rink, you heard Peter’s suggested, Bucky was too lost in thought trying to calculate your next move to even pay attention to what was going on around him.  Surging forward you swiped at his legs with your own and he went falling backward.  When he was down you straddled him and pinned his hands above his head.  The crowd cheering from outside the ring.

“So what was that about me not being able to beat you?”  You teased.

He grinned, “I never said you couldn’t do it, just that I didn’t think you could while sleeping.”

“We should do this more often, Barnes.  I kinda like the image of you underneath me.”

Bucky’s mouth dropped open, his cheeks colored,  **“Are you flirting with me?”**

You laughed and stood up, helping him up as well,  **“You finally noticed?”**

“Wait how long have you been flirting with me?”  He was genuinely shocked to hear this, he hadn’t even realized you had been flirting with him.

“Too damn long, man,” Sam shouted.  “It’s been torture watching you two.”

You shook your head as you noticed several people handing some cash over to Natasha.  You looked back at Bucky, “Wanna go somewhere a little more private so we can talk?”

He linked his hand with yours and smile, “I’d like that a lot, doll.”


End file.
